


Gifts 2: Revolution

by Suriya



Series: Gifts Series [2]
Category: Ashlee Simpson (Musician), Fall Out Boy, Hey Monday, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, I Mean Literally Alot, M/M, Plot Twists, Revenge, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REVENGE!!!!! </p>
<p>The return of Patrick, Pete, and the gang. They're back and badass-er than ever. They're nearing their graduation but someone is disrupting the order at the school. The person is out for revenge. Can Patrick and the gang stop him before it's too late?</p>
<p>Sequel to Gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Year, A New Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL!!!!!
> 
> Sorry it's short but the next one will be much longer.
> 
> For those of you who like Mikey Way, he will have a large role in this story versus the last one.

It's been 2 years since the battle.

The gang has mostly recovered. Mostly.

"GRADUATION, BITCHES", Pete yells.

"Say that louder, I don't think everyone in Japan heard you", Patrick says, looking up from his laptop.

"Aw, you love it", Pete says.

"If I didn't, I would've left your ass for someone else a long time ago", Patrick says.

"You love me and my ass", Pete says.

Patrick rolls his eyes and types on his laptop.

"GRADUATION, BITCHES", Hayley says, entering the room.

"I'm finally starting to see the resemblance between you two", Patrick says.

Hayley and Pete both make stupid faces.

"I give up on you guys", Patrick says.

Pete places a kiss on Patrick's cheek, causing the latter to blush.

"Ew, get a room you two", Hayley says.

"This is our room", Pete says.

Patrick continues typing away on his laptop.

"One day, Trick, we'll get married and adopt 4 kids, 3 cats, and like 80 dogs", Pete says, snuggling up next to Patrick.

Patrick, admittedly, likes the sound of that.

                                   ~~~~

"I'll get him good", a mysterious man says.

"He'll pay for what he has done", he says.

"How are we going to do that?", another person says.

"I don't know, but I'll make him suffer", the first guy says.

The other person leaves the room.

The first guy takes a picture off the wall and lights a match.

"Patrick Stump", he says.

He sets the picture, which is of Patrick, on fire and watches it slowly burn, as he will do to Patrick.


	2. The Start Of A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the story begins!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 new characters introduced.

"I can't believe we're only 3 weeks from graduating", Patrick says.

"I don't know where I'm going to next", Pete says.

"Maybe a hero university", Patrick says.

"Or prison", Pete says.

"Don't say that", Patrick says.

"You know what they do to guys like us in prison?", Pete says.

"No, because I've never been, and neither will you as long as I have a say in it", Patrick says.

"Aw, Tricky", Pete says. He leans over and gives him a quick kiss.

"Aw man, I have to go, a few new kids just transferred and I've been assigned one and I have to show him around", Patrick says.

"He transfered right before graduation?", Pete asks.

"Strange, huh? Well, gotta go", Patrick says.

"Wait", Pete says, grabbing Patrick's wrist.

"I'm coming with you", Pete says.

"Don't get in my way", Patrick says.

"Ooh, fiesty", Pete says, getting up and following Patrick.

They walk to the front office. 

"Hi, are you by any chance Patrick Stump?", a male voice says. Patrick turns around to see a handsome boy who is taller(obviously) than Patrick and has very light frosty blue, almost white, eyes and dirty blonde hair with a little bit of blue on the tips that brings out his eye color.

"I'm Patrick", Patrick says.

"I'm Jay and you're my student ambassador", the guy says.

"Nice to meet you Jay", Patrick says.

For the next half hour, Patrick shows Jay around, with Pete tagging along. "This is the junior math class", Patrick says, pointing to his right.

"Okay", Jay says.

"Where would you like to see next?", Patrick asks.

"The bathroom, please, I drank a large coke and I'm about to burst", Jay says.

"Oh, down the hall, 3rd door on the left", Patrick says.

"Thanks", Jay says as he practically runs to the bathroom.

"PATRICK!!!!", A voice yells.

"Who the hell is that?", Patrick says.

"Oh my god Patrick", Mikey says, running up to them.

"Oh hey Mikey", Patrick says. After they defeated Dr. Electro, Patrick was introduced to Mikey and they became quick friends, even if they both dated the same guy.

"Who is that?", Mikey asks.

"Who?", Patrick asks.

"That boy that just ran to the bathroom", Mikey says.

"Oh, that's Jay", Patrick says.

"Jay", Mikey says, "He is so cute, Patrick."

"You like Jay?", Patrick asks.

"Obviously", Mikey says, "please, please, please switch with me?"

"Who do you have?", Patrick asks.

"I've got a pair of guys named Tyler and Josh", Mikey says, "they deny it but I'm totally betting that they love eachother."

"Oh", Patrick says.

"Please, Patrick?", Mikey says, throwing in puppy dog eyes for effect.

"Oh god, fine", Patrick says.

"Yes! Thank you Patrick", Mikey says giving Patrick a hug.

"Okay, okay", Patrick says, "and Mikey?"

"Yes?", Mikey asks.

"You're cutting off the blood flow to my legs", Patrick says, "please put me down."

"Oh, sorry, just got excited", Mikey says, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He says that as soon as Jay comes back.

"Hey Jay, this is Mikey, he's going to be your new guide", Patrick says.

"Oh, did something happen?", Jay says.

"No, he's just going to be your new ambassador", Patrick says.

"Ok, cool, I'm Jay", Jay says, holding his hand out to Mikey.

"I'm-", Mikey starts saying but gets lost on Jay's eyes.

"Mikey, I heard", Jay says.

"Uh, yeah", Mikey says.

"Cool, can we go to the cafeteria?", Jay asks.

"Sure", Mikey asks.

"Where's Tyler and Josh?", Patrick asks.

"Over there", Mikey says, pointing to two guys.

"Okay, have fun", Patrick says, happy to help his friend.

"Bye", Mikey says. Jay walks ahead of him.

Mikey turns to face Patrick while still walking.

He points to Jay and mouths 'nice ass'.

Patrick rolls his eyes and turns back to his boyfriend.

"Well, now we have 2 guys to take care of", Patrick says.

Pete just stares down the hallway where Jay and Mikey just turned a corner.

"What?", Patrick asks.

"Something's off about that Jay kid", Pete says.

"Wait, what?", Patrick asks.

"Something's up with him", Pete says.

"Pete", Patrick says.

"I'm serious, there's something going on with him, I mean he transfers 3 weeks til graduation and no one has eyes like that", Pete says.

"Pete, are you sure you aren't just jealous that Mikey is over you?", Patrick asks.

"No, I've moved on", Pete says, "to you."

"You could still have feelings for Mikey even if they're small", Patrick says, disappointment in his voice.

"No, no, definitely not, I love you, I'm just thinking that there's something wierd going on with him", Pete says.

"Like what?", Patrick asks.

"I don't know, I can just sense that something bad is going to happen and that it will involve him", Pete says.

"Okay, sure, I have to go talk to Tyler and Josh", Patrick says, walking away. And Pete follows.

"You're not even going to think about it?", Pete asks.

"No", Patrick says.

"But you're a level 10, you're supposed to be the main one saving the world", Pete says.

"Just because you have a crazy little conspiracy theory doesn't mean that it's true", Patrick says.

"Fine, but when the world is being destroyed, don't beg for forgiveness", Pete says. He walks back to the dorm.

"Whatever", Patrick says as he reaches Tyler and Josh.

"Hi, Tyler, Josh, I'm Patrick, I'll be your ambassador in Mikey's place", Patrick says.

"I'm Tyler", the guy on the left says. He's short, about Patrick's height with dark hair, kind eyes, and was somewhat shy.

"Josh", the other says. He is much more outgoing than Tyler. He has pink hair and bright eyes. 

"Have you guys taken the test yet?", Patrick asks.

"At our old school, we just transferred from Morrin Academy", Josh says.

"Okay, what are you guys?", Patrick asks.

"I'm a level 8 time-freezer", Josh says.

"And you?", Patrick asks Tyler.

"I-I'm a l-level 3", Tyler says.

"Oh", Patrick says.

"He was bullied alot at Morrin", Josh says.

"I'm sorry", Patrick says.

"It's okay", Tyler says.

"Okay, well let's go to your dorm", Patrick says.

Josh hands Patrick a piece of paper.

"Ok, room 19C", Patrick says, "It's on the 3rd floor."

Josh and Tyler both nodded and headed up the stairs. This one of those times when Patrick wishes he could fly. 

"Here we are, room 19C, get settled in, if you need me I'll be in room 23B", Patrick says.

"Thanks", Josh says.

Patrick's pretty sure he saw Tyler slightly smile.

He heads back to his dorm. 

On the way, he runs into Hayley.

"Hey, Hayley", Patrick says.

"Sup Patrick", Hayley says.

"Nothing, just finished up my ambassador duties", Patrick says.

"I'm in the middle of mine, oh, this is Kara by the way", Hayley says.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Stump", Patrick says.

"Hey, I'm Kara Tanossy, future photographer to the stars", Kara says.

"Nice", Patrick says.

"Well, we gotta go, bye Patrick", Hayley says.

"Bye", Patrick says and walks away.

He walks to the door labeled 23B and walks in.

"Hey Petey", Patrick says.

"Trick", Pete says, not looking up from the desk.

"Did the mail come?", Patrick asks.

Pete hands him 2 letters and goes back to writing.

One was from his mom. Typical I miss you letter.

The other was from an unknown address.

He opened it to see what it says.

He gasps when he reads it.

 

_Patrick Stump,_

_The road to hell is not a fun one. I can tell._

_But if I'm going down, you're going with me._

_You're going to pay for what you did to Dr. Electro._

_You're going to suffer and burn and I'm going to enjoy every second of it._

_Forget death. I'll make your life a living hell._

_I'll destroy everything you love and I'll watch as you cripple._

_Watch your back. I'm coming for you._

_-NH_

 

"Oh my god", Patrick says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> The new characters are:  
> Mikey Way  
> Jay Savella  
> Tyler Joseph   
> Josh Dun  
> Kara Tanossy


	3. Gives You Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter. The next one will be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey

"What happened?", Pete asks.

"L-l-l", Patrick says.

"What is it?", Pete asks.

Patrick hands Pete the letter with shaky hands.

He reads over it.

"Oh my god, Trick, who sent this?", Pete asks.

"I don't kn-know", Patrick says.

"Trick, you have to hide, we have to find who did this", Pete says, freaking out.

"No, Pete, calm down, I can handle myself", Patrick says.

"But-", Pete says.

"No, we don't tell anyone, you hear me, anyone", Patrick says.

"Ok, but I'm not leaving your side", Pete says.

"Fine", Patrick says. 

"What do we do about the letter?", Pete asks.

"Forget about it", Patrick says, "It's probably just a prank."

Pete nods.

"We don't tell a soul", Patrick says.

"Promise", Pete says.

                                      ~~~~

"Hey Mikey, I need to borrow your- wow! My god!", Pete says.

He just walked in on Mikey and Jay trying to suck eachother's faces off.

"Uh, Pete", Mikey says.

"Maybe I should go", Pete says.

"No, what is it you need?", Mikey asks.

"I'll just get Brendon's, Ryan probably has it", Pete says.

"What is it?", Mikey asks.

"You've got one of those wierd things that can like track where something came from, right?", Pete asks.

"Yeah, they call it the T.I.B.", Mikey says pulling something out of his backpack.

"What the hell is that?", Pete asks.

"Track it back, it's for those classes that teach you to track criminals", Mikey says.

"Thanks", Pete says.

"No problem, what's it for?", Mikey asks. 

"Oh nothing", Pete says.

"I'll need that back", Mikey says.

"Okay", Pete says, leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. He's a Rebel, He's a Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, this chapter isn't sad.  
> Truth be told, I'm lying.  
> When you read this story, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
> When you read this chapter, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
> When you find a story that's worth a damn and won't make you cry.  
> Then it's a lie, to say the truth  
> Hope it gives you hell.  
> Hope it gives you hell.  
> *takes a bow* *Mic drop*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They find out who sent the letter. 2 in one day. Light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire!!!
> 
> Title reference to She's a Rebel by Green Day.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the 4 day wait so here's 2 chapters for you.

"Pete Wentz, please report to the office", the announcement says.

"Oh holy shit, what did I do this time?", Pete says.

He heads to the front office.

"Mr. Wentz, to the headmaster's office", the front lady says.

"Thanks", Pete says. He always feels like the font desk lady's power is to inject fear into people.

He walks to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Wentz, please sit", Headmaster Smith says.

"Ok", Pete says and sits in the chair.

Pete can tell that he's still upset that they put Spencer in jail.

"Yes, sir?", Pete says.

"Pete, it seems that you have fallen behind in your core subjects", Smith says.

"Oh", Pete says.

"You've fallen behind mainly in Math, the other subjects you've got at least a C or D, which is technically passing but you have an F in math", Smith says.

"I'm not good at math", Pete says.

"You haven't turned in most of your assignments and unless you can get your grade up to at least a D, I'm afraid you can't graduate", Smith says.

Those words hit Pete like a bullet to the chest.

No graduating? That meant no college with Patrick.

"Please, Mr. Smith, I'll do anything to be able to graduate", Pete says.

"You'll have to talk with Mr. Dirnt about that", Smith says.

"I will, I'll go right now", Pete says.

"I suggest you do", Smith says. 

And with that Pete was off.

                                    ~~~~

"Mr. Dirnt", Pete says.

"Mr. Wentz, to what do I owe this pleasure?", Mr. Dirnt says.

"Mr. Smith told me that I was failing your class", Pete says, "so I'm here to ask for some make up assignments."

"I don't do make up assignments", Mr. Dirnt says.

"Please Mr. Dirnt, I have to graduate, I'll do anything", Pete says.

"You're out of luck Pete, I'm sorry", Mr. Dirnt says.

"I'll do anything, anything at all, I have to graduate at any cost", Pete says. He was literally on the verge of tears.

"Ok, fine, I have a college level test that you can take. It has about 200 questions and will take about 3 hours but if you pass with at least a 70, you can pass my class", Mr. Dirnt says.

"Oh my god, thank you Mr. Dirnt", Pete says, literally giving him a hug.

"No problem, Pete, um could you get off me?", Mr. Dirnt says.

"Oh, sorry", Pete says.

"Anyway, come in on Tuesday for you test at 2 pm", Mr. Dirnt says.

"Okay, thank you again", Pete says.

He runs out of the classroom after that.

Pete was in a pretty good mood after that.

"Pete", Patrick says, running up to him.

"Hey Trick", Pete says.

"Why are you crying?", Patrick asks.

"I found out that I can't graduate because I'm failing math", Pete says.

"Wha...Pete?", Patrick says, tears falling down his face.

"No, no, Trick, it's ok, Mr. Dirnt said I could take a test and if I pass, I can graduate", Pete says.

"Pete, I'm going to help you study, we're going to kick this test in the ass", Patrick says.

"Yes, we are", Pete says.

Patrick nods.

"Oh, and I got this", Pete says, pulling the T.I.B. out of his book bag.

"What is it?", Patrick asks.

"A detection device that can backtrace a letter", Pete says.

"I told you, that's probably a prank, don't worry about it", Patrick says. 

"Well, I'm worried and I think it's real", Pete says.

"Fine let's test it", Patrick says.

They walk back to their dorm and put the letter and the T.I.B. on the desk.

"So Mikey said turn this little dial here", Pete says.

"You don't know how to work it?", Patrick asks.

"No, no, I do", Pete says.  _Not._

He finally gets the thing turned on.

"Okay, put the letter here", Pete says.

He scans the letter and let's the tool work it's magic.

"Okay, the fingerprints on the letter should tell us who sent it", Pete says.

"I feel like a real detective", Patrick says.

"Oh, the results are back", Pete says.

Pete presses a button that pulls up the results.

"Oh my god", Patrick says.

"Ha, I freakin knew it", Pete says.

"Jay", Patrick says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Isn't That A Little Extreme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More strange shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
>  
> 
> This story's gonna be about 10 chapters like the first one.

"I can't believe it", Patrick says.

"Ha, yes, I was so right, this is a total personal victory", Pete says.

Patrick gives him a dirty look.

"Ok, ok, you could kill a person by just staring them down", Pete says.

"What does he want to kill me?", Patrick asks.

"What the hell did you ever do to him?", Pete asks.

"I don't know, I just met the guy", Patrick says.

"Well, we gotta go confront the motherf*cker", Pete says.

"No, we can't do that without more evidence", Patrick says.

Pete picks up the T.I.B.

"This is all the evidence we need", Pete says.

"No, we have to find more proof", Patrick says, "we can't go around accusing people."

"Fine", Pete says.

                                    ~~~~

"This is considered stalking", Patrick says.

"No it's not", Pete says.

"Well, we're up in a tree and spying on Jay with binoculars through his window", Patrick says, "I'm pretty sure this is stalking."

"Do you want to die?", Pete asks.

"No, I just can't figure out why he'd want to kill me", Patrick says.

"Would you say you're 'stumped'", Pete says. Ba dum tss.

"I can push you out of this tree", Patrick says.

"Fine, not the right time, I got it", Pete says.

For the next few minutes, they just look through Jay's window from the tree.

"Oh god, that's gross, can't they make out with the curtains closed", Pete says.

"I'm scarred", Patrick says.

"Well, there's nothing here, he's done nothing all day and I'm hungry", Pete says.

"Fine, let's go to lunch", Patrick says.

"Yes!", Pete says.

                                     ~~~~

"2 slices of pizza, please", Pete says to the lunch lady.

Once they get their food, they try to find where their friends are sitting.

"Oh, hey, Patrick", someone says.

Patrick turns around to see Jay's light blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey Jay", Patrick says, with a fake smile.

"I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Mikey", Jay says.

"Oh, you're welcome", Patrick says.

"I got you this fruit basket", Jay says.

He pulls out a small basket with fruits in it.

"Oh, thanks", Patrick says.

"No problem, I'd better go find Mikey", Jay says.

He runs off and Patrick just stands there.

He walks to the table and sits down.

"And Peterick arrives", Gerard says.

"And Frerard continues to annoy me", Patrick says.

"What'd I do?", Frank asks.

"What's that?", Pete asks.

"Fruit basket", Patrick says.

He pulls out some small, round black colored berries. He tries to put them in his mouth but Gerard slaps his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?", Gerard says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Colonel Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR PLOT TWIST!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this while watching The Walking Dead so bare with me. 
> 
> You guys remember how in the first chapter there were two people planning to kill Patrick? That person is going to be revealed soon. Not in this chapter but soon.

"What?", Patrick says.

"Those are belladonnas", Gerard says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"They're like the most poisonous berries in the world", Gerard says.

"Wow, what textbook did you swallow?", Pete asks.

"How to identify plants that'll make you go to hell 101", Gerard says.

"You mean these could've killed me?", Patrick says, standing up.

Gerard nods.

"Oh my god", Patrick says. He runs off.

"What's up with him?", Gerard asks.

Pete runs after Patrick.

He finds him in the supply closet.

"He is really trying to kill me", Patrick says, "Jay's really going to kill me."

"No, no, Patrick, stop crying", Pete says.

"Shut up, I'm going to die, I'm going to cry all the damn tears I want", Patrick says.

"Is that enough evidence for you?", Pete says.

"Yes, let's go get the son of a bitch", Patrick says.

"Ok", Pete says.

"Let me get the T.I.B. out of my locker", Patrick says. He opens the door and starts making his way to his locker.

"We don't need it, the berries are proof enough", Pete says.

"I don't care", Patrick says. They reach his locker and opens it.

A knife flies out. A knife.

Patrick dodges it and it lands in the wall behind him.

"Oh my god", Patrick says.

He looks at the inside of the door and sees a note.

_Is your life hell yet? If not, my job is not complete. You haven't figured out who I am yet? You're not the 'sharpest knife' in the drawer are you?_

_-NH_

"Oh, yes I freakin have, I know exactly who you are", Patrick says, grabbing the T.I.B. 

He storms off to the cafeteria.

By that time, everyone has cleared out.

He grabs the fruit basket and sees Jay about to leave the cafeteria.

"Hey", Patrick says.

He walks up to Jay.

"Hey, Patrick", Jay says. 

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me but you should know that I am much stronger than you and kick your ass in a minute", Patrick says.

"Wait, what?", Jay says.

"Don't play dumb, you've been trying to kill me", Patrick says.

"Holy crap, what?", Jay says, "I would never."

"Don't play the 'I didn't do it' game, I'm not stupid, you sent me a letter and you put poisonous berries in that basket and then you tried to decapitate me, and...oh my god", Patrick says.

"I didn't do any of that, I don't know what you're talking about", Jay says.

"Lies upon more lies", Patrick says.

"I don't know where the poisonous berries came from. I left the basket in the kitchen overnight so it wouldn't spoil, maybe something happened to it", Jay says.

"Hey, Patrick, I've got an idea", Pete says.

"Now's not the time", Patrick says.

"No, look", Pete says.

He points to something above their heads.

A surveillance camera. Pointing directly at the kitchen.

"You're a genius", Patrick says.

"Let's look at the security tapes and prove my innocence", Jay says.

They walk to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Smith, we need to see the security tapes from yesterday", Pete says.

"Way to be subtle", Patrick says.

"I'm sorry, that's classified", Mr. Smith says.

"I'm we don't see them, Patrick is going to die", Pete says.

"No joke", Patrick says.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want the only living level 10 to die", Pete says.

"You have 5 minutes, when I get back, you better be gone", Mr. Smith says.

He leaves the office.

"He didn't even suspect that I would look up porn on here", Pete says.

"Would you be serious for one minute?", Patrick says.

"Okay, okay", Pete says.

He types a few things into the computer.

"Here", Pete says, "It's set for yesterday at midnight so we can watch from there."

They fast forward through the tapes until they reach 10pm last night.

"Stop", Patrick says, "right there, there's somebody, go back a little."

So Pete rewind to a minute earlier.

"Look, pause it", Patrick says.

"Okay, bossy bitch", Pete says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"Here we go", Pete says.

"It's kinda blurry, can you make it any clearer?", Patrick asks.

"Yeah, let me just...here", Pete says.

"Wow, you know alot about computers", Jay says.

"Yeah, I do", Pete says.

"Okay, oh, there it is", Patrick says.

"Oh my god", Pete says, "I can't believe it."

"Oh my holy...", Patrick says, "all this time I thought it was Jay but it was really..."

They stare in horror at the person putting the poisonous berries in the basket.

Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just to clarify....Mikey is the first person and Jay was never involved in trying to kill Patrick. It was Mikey and another yet to be revealed person.


	7. Where Did That Knife Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick, Pete, and Jay look for Mikey.
> 
> ANOTHER MAJOR PLOT TWIST. I NEED TO BASH MY HEAD INTO A WALL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person #2 will be revealed in the next chapter.

"I can't believe this, all this time I thought it was Jay", Patrick says, "the note, the berries, the knife, I thought it was all Jay but it was Mikey."

"Why?", Pete asks. 

"He's trying to kill you?", Jay says.

"Yes, I don't know why", Patrick says.

"Well, we gotta find him", Pete says.

"No shit, sherlock", Patrick says.

"You know you don't have to be so mean", Pete says.

"I'm sorry, are you the one that's the target of assassination here?", Patrick says.

"Let's go to my room", Jay says.

Pete and Patrick nod and they head to Jay and Mikey's room.

Only to find it empty.

"Jay, sorry, I had to go out for a couple of days. Love you, Mikey", Jay says.

"What?", Pete says.

"This note", Jay says.

He hands it to Pete.

"Well there goes our chance", Pete says.

"What are we going to do?", Jay says.

"There's nothing else we can do", Pete says.

"Are you guys idiots?", Patrick says.

"What do you mean?", Jay asks at the same time Pete says, "yes."

Pete earns a dirty look from that and an "I know."

"Rude tiny dude", Pete says.

"Well, if Pete is done being moronic-", Patrick says.

"I'm never done", Pete says.

"Pete, will you shut up?", Patrick says.

"Can you stop being such an uptight prick?", Pete says.

The two keep arguing. Jay is unsure what to do.

"Guys", Jay says.

"You always go too far", Patrick yells.

"You're too bitchy", Pete says.

"You're a slob", Patrick says.

"You're a neat freak", Pete says.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", Patrick says.

"In your case, it is", Pete says.

"You never know when to shut your mouth", Patrick says.

"You never know how to notice others' problems", Pete says, "What ever happened to helping me study?"

"Seriously, Mikey is trying to kill me and you're worried about a stupid test?", Patrick says.

"The test was so that I can graduate and we can go to college together", Pete says.

"Why the hell are you telling about this now?", Patrick asks.

"You are never appreciative", Pete says.

"You actually like you are", Patrick says.

"You-", Pete says.

"GUYS!!!", Jay yells.

Pete and Patrick turn to look at him.

"Will you stop arguing for one f*cking second so we can save Patrick's life?", Jay says.

"Fine", they both say.

"Okay", Jay says, "Patrick, what was your idea?"

"Well, Mikey has a brother", Patrick says.

"Oh, Gerard", Pete says.

"Thank you, captain obvious", Patrick says.

Jay slaps his forehead.

"Why can't you ever just say yes or yeah, that's right?", Pete says.

"What can't you-", Patrick says.

At that moment they both shut up because Jay encases them in ice. Everywhere except their heads.

"Oh my god", Jay says.

"I'm going to unfreeze you, and if you yell again, I'll turn you into my personal ice sculptures, got it?", Jay says.

Pete and Patrick nod.

"Okay then", Jay says. And he unfreeze them.

"Okay, Patrick, where is Gerard?", Jay asks.

"His dorm, probably", Patrick says.

"Or the art room", Pete says.

"We'll check both", Jay says.

They head out of the room to the empty hallway.

They walk to Frank and Gerard's dorm.

"Hey, open up", Pete says.

Frank opens the door.

"How polite, Pete", Frank says.

"It's kinda my thing", Pete says.

"There he is", Patrick says.

"Gerard, you've got alot of explaining to do", Pete says.

"What are you talking about?", Gerard says as Jay closes and locks the door.

"What's going on here?", Frank asks.

"Nothing, we just want answers", Patrick says.

"And until we get them, nobody leaves and nobody gets in", Pete says as Jay freezes the doorknob.

"I'm getting scared, what is this about?", Gerard asks.

"You know what it is", Patrick says.

He pulls out a knife and holds it up to Gerard's neck.

"Oh my god", Gerard says.

"We just want answers", Patrick says.

"Where did that knife come from?", Gerard asks, "What do you want?"

"I want you to explain these to me", Patrick says. He pulls the knife away.

He holds out pictures of Mikey putting the poisonous berries in the basket and the letter.

"And this is the knife he tried to kill me with", Patrick says.

Gerard picks up the letter and reads over it.

"This is about Mikey?", Gerard asks.

"Yes, he's trying to kill me", Patrick says.

"Oh, god", Gerard says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"He wants revenge", Gerard says.

"For what?", Patrick asks.

"I never wanted anyone to know", Gerard says.

"About what?", Patrick asks.

"He had a perfectly fine life and he had to go ruin it by seeking revenge for someone who was never really in his life", Gerard says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"He wants revenge for our dad", Gerard says.

"Well, I never did anything to Donald", Patrick says.

"No, Donald is our adoptive father", Gerard says.

"Then who's your dad?", Patrick asks.

"We called him dad for the first 3 years of our lives but he went by a different name after that", Gerard says.

"Who is it?", Patrick asks.

Gerard takes a deep breath.

He says, "Dr. Electro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. The 4 R's: The Revenge Explanation, The Reunion of the Gang, Return of an Old Enemy, and The Reveal of Person #2 Part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick, Pete, Jay, Gerard, and Frank look for Mikey. 
> 
> Gerard's got some explaining to do.
> 
> The gang is brought back together. Ryan, Hayley, Taylor, Cassadee, Ashlee, Tyler, Josh, and Kara join the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a week.

"What?", Patrick says.

"That's my real dad", Gerard says.

"What the actual f *ck?", Pete says.

"That means...you helped kill your own dad", Frank says.

"He's not my dad, I may have his genes but he's not my dad", Gerard says, "He was a deranged maniac who needed to be stopped. I don't regret it at all."

"Why is Mikey doing this then?", Pete asks.

"Mikey wanted to find his real father but I couldn't take him with us last time because he would've tried to stop us", Gerard says, "This is exactly what I was afraid of. Mikey turning dark."

"Can I ask a question?", Jay says.

"What is it?", Pete says.

Jay picks up the letter.

"What exactly does NH mean?", Jay says.

Everyone turns to Gerard.

"I don't know, he usually signs his papers MW or KK, for Kobra Kid", Gerard says.

"This just shows he's getting deeper and deeper", Patrick says.

"Please, we have to stop him, I can't let my little brother destroy the world", Gerard says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"What?", Gerard says.

"You just said 'I can't let my little brother destroy the world'. I never said anything about him destroying the world, I just said he wanted to kill me", Patrick says.

"You knew didn't you? You knew about Mikey's plan before any of us did", Pete says.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Gerard says.

"You're busted, you might as well explain", Pete says.

"Ok, fine", Gerard says.

Everyone stares at him.

                                      ~~~~

_"Gee, think about it", Mikey says._

_"No", Gerard says._

_"Why not?", Mikey says._

_"Maybe because it'd require killing someone", Gerard says._

_"He killed our dad, Gerard", Mikey says._

_"He was not my dad. He was never my dad", Gerard says._

_"Come on, Gee, we can finish what he started", Mikey says._

_"He was trying to destroy the world", Gerard says._

_"Exactly, we can do that, we are more powerful than any of them, well except Patrick, but he's being taken care of", Mikey says._

_"Mikey, listen to yourself, do you know what you're doing?", Gerard says._

_"I'm trying to do what couldn't be done before", Mikey says._

_"Mikey, I'm not going to help you kill Patrick then destroy the planet", Gerard says._

_"You just made the biggest mistake of your life", Mikey says, storming out._

_~~~~_

"Wow", Patrick says.

"I could never, I would never kill anyone, or try to blow a planet to smithereens", Gerard says.

"I know", Patrick says.

"Where's Mikey now?", Pete asks.

"I don't know where he went after that, this was yesterday", Gerard says.

"Well, he left us a note", Jay says.

Gerard reads over it.

"Still have no clue where he might be", Gerard says.

"We could go look around", Frank says.

"We have Save The World Episode 2, let's go", Patrick says.

"Do you know what that means?", Pete says, smiling.

"What?", Patrick says.

"We've got to get the gang back together", Pete says, literally jumping up and down.

"Oh god", Patrick says.

"We've got to get the whole gang back together again", Pete says.

"I suppose you're right", Patrick says.

"Yes!", Pete says.

"Don't get used to me saying that", Patrick says.

They all walk out the door.

"Hayley!", Pete says.

"What's up?", she says.

"We need your help, Mikey Way is trying to kill Patrick and he's trying to destroy the world and he's Dr. Electro's son so he needs to be stopped and...wow, I'm out of breath", Pete says.

"Say no more, the gang is back", Hayley says.

"Good", Pete says,"Get everyone and gather here in 10 minutes."

"Okay", Hayley says.

She runs off.

"Someone's trying to kill you?", a voice says.

Patrick turns around to see Tyler and Josh.

"Why?", Josh says.

"Uh...", Patrick says.

"Who is it?", Josh says.

"It's no one", Patrick says.

"We want to help", Josh says. 

"Uh...I don't think...", Pete says.

"You said call you if I ever needed anything. I need to help you or I will feel guilty if you die", Josh says.

"It's dangero-", Pete says.

"We could use all the help we could get", Patrick says.

"But...", Pete says.

Patrick whispers into Pete's ear.

"They're willing to risk their lives to save the world, let them", Patrick says.

"Fine whatever", Pete says.

About 5 minutes later, Hayley comes back with Ryan, Taylor, Cassadee, Ashlee, and Kara.

"Will this be enough?", Hayley asks.

"Perfect", Patrick says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. The 4 R's: The Revenge Explanation, The Reunion of the Gang, Return of an Old Enemy, and The Reveal of Person #2 Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person #2 is revealed.
> 
>  
> 
> I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES OVER. IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS. I'M SO SORRY. I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND I HAD A SHIT TON OF HOMEWORK EVERY DAY. ONCE AGAIN, SORRY. I'M ALSO SORRY THAT THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I SUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the times we all spend on our couches with a pizza box and a Netflix subscription.

"How are we going to stop Mikey?", Pete asks.

"I don't know, we have to figure out a plan", Patrick says. 

"Shit", Pete says.

"Does anyone know where he is?", Hayley asks.

"If we knew, this would be easier", Patrick says.

"No need to be bitchy", Hayley says under her breath.

"Not meaning to intrude or anything but Cassadee is an expert on tracking someone", Ashlee says.

"Ok, Cassadee, can you find Mikey?", Patrick asks.

"If you can find something that is important to him", Cassadee says. 

"Ok, Jay, Gerard, go with Cassadee and Ashlee to find something of Mikey's that's important to him", Patrick says.

"Me, Tyler, Josh will look for possible places", Pete says.

"Ok, Hayley, Taylor, Kara, and I will continue to search for Mikey", Patrick says.

"Ok", they all say.

"Alright, let's go", Patrick says.

They all spread out and head separate ways.

                                     ~~~~

"So, what's important to an evil maniac?", Ashlee says.

"Ahem, evil maniac's brother standing right here", Gerard says.

"How can we know that we can trust you, you could be a mole for your brother", Ashlee says.

"I would never-", Gerard says.

"Save it, this is more important", Ashlee says.

_Wierd girl, Gerard thinks._

"What is important to him, oh mighty brother of thou?", Ashlee says.

"Look around", Gerard says.

They look around for a while finding nothing. Dirty laundry, comic books, dirty laundry, records. Did I mention dirty laundry? 

"Ew, doesn't Mikey ever clean in here?", Ashlee asks.

"Ash..", Cassadee says.

"Aha, this", Gerard says.

He holds up a picture of a little Mikey and Gerard with their parents. Their real parents.

"Why is that important?", Jay asks.

"He used to carry it around all the time, saying he wanted to find them", Gerard says.

"Cass, can you use it?", Ashlee asks.

"I think so", Cassadee says.

Cassadee takes the picture and closes her eyes. She stays that way for about 3 minutes before opening her eyes.

"I got it", Cassadee says, "I know where Mikey is."

                                     ~~~~

"Why the hell would he be here?", Josh asks as they enter an old, burnt building.

"This was his father's lab", Pete says.

"Ok", Josh says.

"Let's go inside", Pete says.

Tyler and Josh nod and they head inside.

"Ok, Tyler, you take the south, Josh, take the west, I'll take the east and we'll meet up in the north", Pete says.

"Okay", Josh and Tyler say.

"Go", Pete says as they all run their seperate ways.

Pete finds nothing but rubble.

Tyler finds nothing.

Josh finds nothing.

The three of them meet up in the north a few minutes later.

"Okay, so what's our pla-", Josh says.

"Wait, shhh", Tyler says.

"What?", Pete says.

"Beeping, I hear beeping", Tyler says.

"Where? I don't hear it", Pete says.

"He has super hearing", Josh says.

"Do you hear it now?", Tyler says.

"Faintly", Pete says.

"Oh my god, the beeping", Tyler says.

"What is it, Ty?", Josh says.

"RUN!!", Tyler says.

They head off running. 

Just as the bomb explodes.

                                     ~~~~

"He's not in the Senior building", Hayley says.

"He's not in any of the dorms", Kara says.

"He's definitely not in the cafeteria", Taylor says with a mouthful of food.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES", Patrick says.

"Okay god, I checked the campus offices, he's not there and he hasn't been to any of his classes in 2 days", Taylor says.

"Okay, well what do we do?", Kara says.

"We keep looking", Patrick says.

"Everywhere we can", Hayley says.

"Okay, Kara, Patrick, you guys search together and I'll search with Hayley", Taylor says.

They agree and head off.

Patrick and Kara look in the freshmen and sophomore building, even though he probably wouldn't be there. It never hurts to look.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh, sorry, Patrick, I need to take this", Kara says. 

"Ok", Patrick says.

Kara goes into a bathroom and picks up the phone.

"Hello", Kara says.

"How's it going?", a voice on the other side says.

"It's going good", Kara says.

"I mean, how's the plan going?", the voice says. 

"The plan is going perfectly, I've got everyone just where I want them, and once they're vulnerable enough, we attack", Kara says.

"Excellent", the voice on the other line says.

"They will never suspect a thing", Kara says to the person on the other line. Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I just realized that I made Patrick a big douche. I was trying to make everyone think that Ashlee was the mole but I think I failed.


	10. The 4 R's: The Revenge Explanation, The Reunion of the Gang, Return of an Old Enemy, and The Reveal of Person #2 Part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Mikey continues. 
> 
> The gang reunites with an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from gifts returns.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't miss it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Youngblood_The_Killjoy, who was stuck at camp for a month. WITH NO TECHNOLOGY!!

"Are you sure this is the place?", Patrick asks.

"Yes, I saw it in my vision", Cassadee says.

"And she's more trustworthy than a certain someone", Ashlee says.

"That is biased. She is your girlfriend. I might be Mikey's brother but I am not a mole", Gerard says.

"Whatever", Ashlee says.

"He probably knows we're here", Pete says.

"You're right", Hayley says.

"What do we do?", Jay asks.

"I don't know", Patrick says.

"Let's try sneaking in. There's still a chance that he doesn't know", Pete says.

"Okay, no splitting up this time, we go together or we don't go down at all", Patrick says.

"Ok, Cassadee, did you see where the main room is?", Pete says.

"Yes, I'll lead the way", Cassadee says.

"Ok, we can do this", Pete says.

"Let's go", Patrick says.

                                    ~~~~

"Where is he?", Pete says.

"My vision didn't show me that", Cassadee says.

They walk into a big room.

"Oh my god, this place looks exactly Dr. Electro's lab", Patrick says.

"It does", Pete says.

"Forget that, that is the least of our worries, we need to find where Mik-", Gerard says.

He's cut off by being thrown against the wall.

"I'm stuck, help me", Gerard says.

They try to pull him off.

"You're really stuck on there, what is goin-", Pete says.

He's all thrown against the wall. Then everyone.

"Ow", Hayley says.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"Well, well, look who's here", Mikey says.

"Mikey", Patrick says.

"I have to say, I commend you on finding me this early, I didn't expect you for another day", Mikey says.

"Mikey, you have to stop this!", Gerard says, "and get us off this wall."

"Yeah...no", Mikey says, "Don't you understand that all of them helped kill our father."

"What'd I do?", Jay says.

"Really, Jay?", Patrick says.

"Anyway...they deserve what they're getting", Mikey says.

"He was a maniac", Gerard says.

"He was a moderate genius", Mikey says, "and I'm going to finish what he started."

"You can't blow up the planet", Gerard says.

"Oh, I'm not going to do that, that would be stupid", Mikey says, "I'm smarter than him, I can do whatever I want."

At that moment, a very familiar face walks into the room. 

"Billie Joe", Patrick says.

"Yo", Billie Joe says.

"How?", Pete says.

"I may or may not have busted him out of prison", Mikey says.

"We should've bashed his head when we had the chance", Pete says.

"Pete", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about you", Billie Joe says.

"Get us off this wall", Pete says.

"If you say so...", Mikey says.

He snaps his fingers and everyone drops off the wall.

"Ow", Jay says.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?", Mikey says.

"What the hell?", Pete and Billie Joe say in unison.

"Ditto", Patrick says.

"Anyway...", Mikey says.

He holds his hand out as Patrick starts floating.

"I have unfinished business with you", Mikey says.

"No!", Pete says.

He tries to pull Patrick back to the ground.

"You realize that I'm a level 10 right? I am way more powerful than you", Mikey says. 

"It's always the crazy exes", Patrick says.

"Put him down", Pete says.

"Okay", Mikey says.

He drops Patrick right into Pete's arms.

"Bastard", Pete says.

Pete puts Patrick down.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Mikey says,"There's someone else I think you want to meet. Trust me, it's much more shocking."

"What the hell is it this time?", Pete says.

"It's pretty sure you want to see this", Mikey says.

They wait.

"I can't wait to see your faces", Mikey says, "Oh, Brendon....."

The dark-haired boy steps into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for the support.


	11. Infamous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's reaction to Brendon's return.
> 
> A peek at Pete's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

"B- Brendon", Ryan says.

"But, you, he, he died, in the fire, I watched it", Patrick says.

"Wait, what?", Ryan says.

"Well, of course he was burned", Mikey says.

Mikey turns Brendon to his side where there is a burn mark on his neck.

"But, I got him out, didn't think I knew at the time, did you?", Mikey says, "Dad was already dead so I got the next best thing. A tool for revenge."

Mikey continues to talk but Patrick doesn't listen.

"Psst, Pete, Pete, we have to split up, it's the only way", Patrick says.

Pete gives a slight nod. He then proceeds to punch Patrick in the face.

"Ow, what the hell?", Patrick says.

He then proceeds to levitate everyone else in the gang.

"What the hell is going on here?", Mikey says.

"I want in", Pete says.

"What?", Mikey says.

"I want to join you, you're right, this band of losers will never win", Pete says.

Patrick stands there, still clutching his nose, stunned.

"What?", Hayley says.

"Traitor", Gerard says.

"I don't believe this", Jay says.

"F*ck you", Ryan says. 

"Put us down", Frank says.

He drops them and smirks like maniac. 

"Ow. F*ck", Josh says.

"Welcome to the dark side", Mikey says.

"And speaking of crazy exes", Patrick says.

Pete's smirk slightly fades.

"So...what's next?", Pete says.

Patrick stands there, stuck. Shocked. Stunned.

"What do we do next?", Pete says.

Patrick keeps still until he notices Pete's hand behind his back, making a gesture.

 _Go, now, hurry, I got this,_ the gesture said.

Patrick quietly exhales. So Pete isn't trying to destroy the planet.

"Go", Patrick whispers to everyone.

They all quietly, stelthily sneak out of the room.

On the way Patrick looks back at Pete, who gives him a glare that says,  _go, now, what did I say?_

Patrick quickly runs.

"So wha- wait, where did they go?", Mikey says.

"Shit", Billie Joe says.

"Hey, Mikey", Pete says.

"What?", Mikey says.

 _Crack!_ That's the sound of Pete's fist colliding with Mikey's jaw.

"Ha, bye bitch", Pete says and takes off running.

"Shit", Mikey says, "find them."

                                    ~~~~

"Ryan", a voice says.

Ryan turns around to see Brendon.

"Bren", Ryan says.

Silence.

"Bren....", Ryan says, "you're alive."

"Yes, Ry, I am", Brendon says.

Brendon holds put his arms and Ryan melts into them.

"Bren, I missed you....so much", Ryan says, crying.

"Ry, don't let me go", Brendon says.

"Never", Ryan says.

It's not until he feels liquid in his stomach that he realizes he was stabbed.

"Bren....", Ryan says.

"Well, isn't this fun?", Billie Joe says.

"What is going on?", Ryan says.

"I thought it'd be fun to have Brendon kill his little boy toy and then release him from his brainwashing to see what he's done", Billie Joe says, "He'll probably end up killing himself."

"That's....sick", Ryan says, still bleeding.

"Sick, or infamous?", Billie Joe says.

"You are definitely infamous in my mind", Ryan says.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me", Billie Joe says.

Ryan feels that if he doesn't get his wound fixed soon, he's going to die and Brendon will suffer.

"Brendon, finish him off", Billie Joe says, exiting the room.

"My pleasure", Brendon says.

Brendon starts walking toward Ryan with a knife blade.

"Hey! Get away from him", a voice says.

A figure appears at the end of the hallway and uses some kind of invisible force to knock Brendon to the ground.

The figure steps out with another following behind.

"Wow, didn't know I could do that", Cassadee says.

Ryan rushes over to Brendon.

"Ry, what are we doing here?", Brendon says.

"Bren, is it really you?", Ryan says.

Brendon looks down.

"I think so", Brendon says.

"Oh my god, Bren, I missed you so much", Ryan says.

"I missed you too, I think, I don't remember, what happened?", Brendon says.

"You were brainwashed by Mikey", Ryan says.

"Mikey? Mikey Way? Why?", Brendon says.

"Well, it turns out, he's actually Dr. Electro's son and so is Gerard, but Mikey is the evil one", Ryan says. 

"I'm sorry", Brendon says.

"I'm wasn't your fault", Ryan says.

He gives him a hug.

"Love....you...Bre...n", Ryan says before passing out.

Brendon looks at his shirt to see it covered in blood. He lifts the shirt up to see a stab, barely missing his stomach.

"Oh my god, I did that didn't I?", Brendon says.

"It doesn't matter, move, I'll fix this", Ashlee says.

She kneels over Ryan and puts her hand on his stomach.

The wound starts to close.

"I don't have much time, he has like 2 minutes before he well, kicks the bucket", Ashlee says, "but I can do it."

"Ash...", Cassadee says, shaking her head.

The wound completely closes and Brendon stops crying.

Ashlee falls to the ground.

"What wrong with her?", Brendon asks.

"Whenever she uses her powers, especially something this big, she gets weak", Cassadee says.

"Bren...", Ryan says as he opens his eyes.

"Ryan, you're alive", Brendon says.

"No shit", Ryan says, laughing.

"Thank god", Brendon says.

"You're the one who killed me", Ryan says.

"Guys, we should go find the others", Cassadee says.

"Ok, Cass, grab your girlfriend, Ryan get on my back", Brendon says.

Ryan complies and hops on.

"Let's go", Brendon says.

                                    ~~~~

"Pete? Patrick? Gerard? Anyone?", Jay says.

"They're not here", a voice says.

Jay looks to his right to come face to face with Mikey.

"You only have me", Mikey says.

"You can't really be doing this", Jay says.

"Doing what?", Mikey says, walking toward Jay.

"This. Taking over the planet. Killing us", Jay says.

"Oh, baby, I'd never kill you", Mikey says.

"What?", Jay says.

"In fact, I want you on my side", Mikey says, "think about it, we can rule the world together."

Jay looks down and says nothing. Mikey lifts his chin and smashes his lips against the shorter boy's. They stay that way for about 10-15 seconds before they hear a voice.

"Jay!", he says.

Mikey pulls away and turns around.

Pete. Along with Patrick.

"Oh, hey Pete", Mikey says, walking toward him.

"Jay...what were you doing?", Patrick says, softly.

"Don't even say I was controlling him, he did that out of free will", Mikey says.

"I don't even care", Pete says, "all I care about is taking you down."

He then levitates Mikey off the ground.

"Oh, it's absolutely hysterical that you think you can actually beat me", Mikey says, laughing,"face it, without Patrick, you'd be just another wannabe hero."

"Oh, he did not just say that", Patrick says,  creating a fireball.

"No, this is my fight", Pete says, "Okay Mikey, you wanna dance? Okay, let's dance."

"I'd love to see you try", Mikey says.

Patrick sneakily throws a fireball at Mikey but it's blocked by ice.

"Jay...", Patrick says.

"I'm sorry", Jay says.

While everyone's distracted, Pete b throws Mikey against the wall, knocking him out.

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't want him to die", Jay says.

"It's okay, now let's go shut down whatever he's planning", Pete says.

They all run off in the direction of the main room as Mikey opens his eyes.

                                    ~~~~

"Why is it so dark in here?", Tyler says, "Josh, where are you?"

"I'm here Tyler, calm your tits", Josh says.

The lights come on and they're tied to a chair back to back.

"Hello", Kara says, walking into the room.

"Kara, what's going on?", Tyler says.

"Well, duh, haven't you seen all the movies", Kara says, "you've been double-crossed."

"Well, shit", Josh says.

"I would turn you guys evil but a level 7 and a level 3 are of no use", Kara says, "so I guess I'll just kill you guys."

She picks up a knife and walks toward Tyler.

"Don't touch him", Josh says, snarling.

"Oh, you don't want me to kill your little boy toy?", Kara says, "how sweet."

She feign a sad face.

"Maybe I should kill you first instead", she says.

"Oh no you don't", Hayley says, appearing at the door.

Taylor covers the entire room in smoke and knocks Kara out.

"Are you guys okay?", Hayley asks.

"Yeah, I think", Josh says.

"We need to go", Taylor says.

Hayley nods and they run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> This story will definitely end on a cliffhanger. It's your choice if you want to know what happens after that.
> 
>  
> 
> 2 more chapters.


	12. 3 2 1 Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final confrontation part 1. Not the last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES OVER. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY.

"What are we doing?", Frank asks.

"Hmm..I don't know Frank, we're only SAVING THE FREAKING WORLD FROM MY CRAZY MANIAC BROTHER", Gerard says.

"Someone's crabby", Frank says.

"Oh, I will-", Gerard says.

"Guys!", A voice says behind them.

They stop walking and turn around.

"I got separated from Pete and Patrick", Jay says.

"Ok, well-", Frank says.

"He's lying", Gerard says.

"Wait, what?", Frank says.

"He's not really Jay", Gerard says, turning gravity off.

"Really, I have to float too?", Frank says.

"Not the time", Gerard says, "anyway, you're not Jay."

"And why is that?", Jay says.

"Your eyes, they're brown", Gerard says, "like Mikey's."

Gerard drops them back to the ground.

"I've been caught", Jay says, reverting back to Mikey.

"Always the detective, aren't you, Gee", Mikey says.

"Always the annoying bitch, aren't you, Mikey", Gerard says.

"Hmm...I guess so", Mikey says.

"You wanna fight, let's fight", Gerard says.

"Be careful, Gee", Frank says.

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this, Gerard", Mikey says.

"Yeah, me too", Gerard says.

"But if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight", Mikey says.

"I'm not going to kill my own brother", Gerard says.

"Huh, strange", Mikey says, "apparently...we don't think the same way!"

And with that he kicks Gerard across the room.

"You little bitch", Frank says. He tries to tie him up.

"Oh how cute, trying to defend your little boyfriend", Mikey says, "have a nice flight."

"Wait, what do you mea-", Frank says.

Mikey flings him across the room, about 5 feet away from Gerard.

"Don't cross me, the 2 of you are nothing", Mikey says, and starts laughing.

"What about the 13 of us?", a voice says.

Mikey turns around to see everyone else standing at the door.

"Shit, I thought you were all dead", Mikey says.

"Sorry, won't be that easy", Pete says.

"Brendon, take care of them", Mikey says.

"Sorry, Mikey, I'm not your bitch anymore", Brendon says. 

"Crap", Mikey says.

"So...what are you going to do now?", Pete says.

Silence. Dead silence.

Is that....laughing? It is. Mikey's laughing. What the hell? *insert maniacal laugh here*

"That's hilarious, you really think that I'm scared of a bunch of undertrained, weak superheroes like yourselves, that's laughable", Mikey says between laughs.

"You want a fight....well then", Mikey says, "let the games begin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Mikey's laugh was kind of supposed to be like the Kira laugh from death note.


	13. Sympathy for The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. I'm sorry. Why? Because I'm lazy and I hate humans.

"Did someone forget about me?", Billie Joe says.

"Kinda", Pete says.

Billie Joe just scoffs and stands with Mikey.

"How do we start this?", Pete says.

"How about like this?", Mikey says.

Mikey walks forward and electrocutes Frank and Taylor into unconciousness.

"Goddammit, how many fucking powers do you have?", Hayley says.

Everyone except Pete, Patrick, Jay, Hayley, and Gerard take on Billie Joe.

"You bitch", Gerard says. He takes a swing at his brother and misses.

"It didn't have to be this way, Gerard, you just had to make the wrong decision", Mikey says as he swings back and hits his brother in the jaw.

Pete uses his powers to lift Mikey off the ground.

"Your powers are pathetic", Mikey says, reaching his hands out to mentally choke Pete.

"You don't know true strength", Mikey says, continuing to choke Pete.

"Well neither do you", Hayley says, reading his mind, "you're just a lost child, trying to get the approval of your daddy, don't act like you know what strength is. Strength is having friends to rely on, not a specific amount of power. "

"Nice speech, are you done?", Mikey says.

"He's mad, he's gone batshit insane, the old Mikey never acted like this", Gerard says.

"The old Mikey was weak and puny and knew nothing about what was really going on", Mikey says.

"The old Mikey knew what the right decision is", Gerard says.

"Don't act like you understand Gerard, you've never understood what it's like to be the shadow of your brother", Mikey says, "all my life I've just been an underdog, a weakling, but now, I have more power than anyone could ever dream of."

"Do you really think this is power? Trying to murder someone? Trying to frame your boyfriend for it? Betraying your friends?", Gerard says, "if so, I don't think I want this power."

"Gerard, you just can't accept that for once, I'm doing something better than you, you've always had to be first at everything", Mikey says, raising his voice, "food, presents, everything. For once, I'm first and you're taking that away from me."

"I can't accept the fact that my little brother is trying to kill my friend", Gerard says, "Mikey, this isn't showing skill, this is villainy. Face it, Mikey, you're a villain. You're what all of us vowed to destroy when we entered the academy."

Mikey lightly laughs. "Gerard, if you're going to stand in my way, even if you're my brother, I will kill you", he says, "and don't think for a second I won't."

"Mikey, it's not too late for you to lay down your weapons and come back with us", Gerard says.

Mikey just scoffs.

"Then, I think we only have one choice", Pete says.

Jay stays silent. So does Gerard.

"Well, fucking say something", Patrick says. 

"I can't guarantee that I won't go and murder you in rage if you kill him but I won't stop you, he's gone nuttier than a Payday bar", Jay finally says.

"Same", Gerard says. 

And with that, Pete throws Mikey onto the floor and rubs his throat where Mikey choked him.

"Patrick, you know what you have to do", Pete says.

Patrick nods and creates a ball of fire and throws it at Mikey, who is still struggling to get up.

"He's weak, we can take him out now", Hayley says.

"Gee, don't let them", Mikey says.

Gerard looks genuinely taken aback by this until Mikey flings him against the room.

"That's a new low, it's one thing to kill someone with dignity, but to be so sneaky as to use your brother's loving emotions towards you", Hayley says, "that's true evil right there." 

Mikey's eyes show the slightest bit of remorse which quickly changes back to smugness.

Pete looks up and uses his powers to loosen a metal beam hanging above Mikey. Patrick burns the support and the beam falls on Mikey, crushing him.

Pete walks up to him and puts his hand to his nose

"He's not breathing, he's dead", Pete says.

Gerard starts to cry but not as bad as Jay.

"We took care of- wow what's with the cry fest in here?", Brendon says.

Pete points to Mikey, who lies limp on the floor.

"Ah", Brendon says.

"Let's get out of here before we're accused of murder", Hayley says. Taylor wakes up at that moment. Frank is still unconcious so they carry him.

The gang all run out separate exits and pile into Taylor's van. They head back to the school. The whole ride is silent.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood stains. Bam!!! 2 in 1 day!!!

The ride home...

Patrick's POV

We sit in silence, knowing what we had just done. We had just killed a man. Something we, as heroes, vowed never to do. Mikey's blood stain our hands, even though they're squeaky clean.

This time around, no one is okay. Gerard will probably live the rest of his life in the corner of a dark room. Maybe Jay too.

Does this happen to heroes everyday? If so, maybe we all should rethink this hero idea. Will anything like this happen again? Maybe. But for now, we all just sit in silence.

                                    ~~~~

An hour later...

3rd POV

"Mr. Dirnt, I tried to get here on time but we just went through the most horrendous situation that a person could suffer through", Pete says, "I think about 80% of my friends gave PTSD now."

"I'm sorry Pete, I told you to come in earlier, I already turned in all the testing material because graduation is next week", Mr. Dirnt says.

"Please, Mr. Dirnt, I'll do anything", Pete says.

"Pete-", Mr. Dirnt begins.

"Please, Mr. Dirnt, I need to graduate no matter what", Pete says.

"This is for that Stump kid, right?", Mr. Dirnt asks.

"Yes, sir, it is", Pete says.

Mr. Dirnt sighs. "I'll tell you what, you come in tomorrow morning at 7am, and I'll let you take a test I make up, if you make an 80 or higher, I'll let you pass my class", he says.

"Oh, thank you sir, thank you", Pete says.

"7am", Mr. Dirnt says.

"7am, I won't disappoint you, sir", Pete says.

"I hope not", Mr. Dirnt says.


	15. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue part 2. This story has come to an end guys. :)

Back at the warehouse...

Mikey groans slightly as he opens his eyes. He's still in the warehouse. But why is he on the floor?

He tries to stand up but a metal beam is crushing his legs. All the memories come flooding back into his mind.

"Those bastards", he says to himself.

He manages to sit up and look at the damage that has been done. Everything is ruined all because of them.

He grabs a rag and starts wiping blood from his leg when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He lifts his hand over his heart and feels the tip of a blade. Oh shit.

"Wh-", he says. He falls back down to the ground, limp.

"Sorry, Mikey", Billie Joe says, pulling out the knife, "but I run this show now."

                                   ~~~~

A week later...

"We're graduating", Pete says, putting on his graduation gown, "Can you believe it Patrick?"

"I can't believe you passed Mr. Dirnt's test with only 5 hours of studying", Patrick says.

"I'm going to make such a good superhero", Hayley says.

"Not as good as me", Pete says, putting his cap on.

"Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?"

"Let's go."

"You guys realize you sound like 4 year olds fighting over the last cookie right?", Patrick says.

"Whatever", they say in unison.

                                   ~~~~

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III", Headmaster Smith says, calling him up to the stage. As expected, his parents didn't show up.

He accepts his diploma with a signature bright Pete Wentz smile.

"Please give a round of applause for the class of 2019", Smith says. 

As soon Pete gets down from the stage, he and Patrick hugs. Pete didn't cry. He swears.

"Get a room", Hayley says.

"I'm going to miss you, Hayley", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, I'll visit", Hayley says.

"And I'll be here", Pete says, grabbing Patrick's hand.

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"That's my phone, I've got to take this", Pete says, exiting the room.

That was the last time Patrick saw Pete Wentz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
